


Purrfect

by natalia_lj



Series: Punsies for two [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Onesies, Fluff, Kenma is smitten, Kuroo is an adorable idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lj/pseuds/natalia_lj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Daniel, back at it again with the onesies and the bad puns!</p><p>I mean, Kuroo kind of has a heart attack and he can only be saved by a true love kitten kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! I wanted to write the Kuroken side of the story too so I turned this into a series. I hope you like it! ^^
> 
> And shout out to my supercool beta @nymnes that also came up with the name for the series!

Kenma gave an annoyed sip to his apple juice while he looked at the message on the screen of his Nintendo DS. "Game Over", the letters danced around while the final boss he had to beat laughed in the background. It was the fifth time this had happened since he came back home from shopping with Akaashi. He needed a better strategy if he wanted to win this battle, maybe using different power ups... He readjusted his position in the kotatsu, his favorite spot in the apartment as he was always cold, and selected the option "Try again", determined to get through that level.   
  
Six game overs later, the final boss was laughing at him again and he heard the door opening, meaning that Kuroo was back from his part time job. Was it already that late? He looked at his untouched sandwich next to his juice. He was going to scolded for not eating.    
  
"I'm home, Kitten!" he heard from the hall while Kuroo was taking off his coat and his shoes. "Where did you and Akaashi go?"   
  
"Shopping." He answered shortly, leaving the Nintendo on the table and grabbing again the drink, his face scowling at the screen.   
  
"Hey, what's with the sulking? You always have fun with Akaashi." Soft footsteps were coming his way. "You didn't find what you wanted? Or is that ass of a boss still beating y-..."   
  
Kenma turned to face Kuroo when he abruptly stopped talking and found him staring at him, wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "What?" He inquired and looked at himself, selfconscious. Oh, right, he was wearing the cat onesie he had bought with Akaashi. He had gotten so immersed in the game he had forgotten about it.   
  
"Kitten... Y-you..." Kuroo babbled, with a dust of pink in his cheeks, petrified. Oh, no, he had broken him.   
  
"It looked comfy, so I took it." He muttered, avoiding his boyfriend's look, shyness creeping up on him because of the attention.   
  
He startled when Kuroo suddenly dropped  himself down to the floor, with his hand clutching his chest.   
"This is my last breath, Kenma. Your cuteness has made my heart stop. Tell Bokuto I was the one who ate his cake that day. I love you." He dramatically explained, throwing one arm over his eyes as if he was living the worst suffering of all sufferings.   
  
Kenma rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. "That doesn't make any sense. You are not dying."    
  
His boyfriend peeked under his arm. "Yes I am, I'm totally dying. Face the consequences of your actions."   
  
"You're not."   
  
"I am."   
  
"You're not."   
  
"I am."    
  
"You're not."    
  
Kenma raised an eyebrow when Kuroo didn't immediately reply. He knew it was coming so he waited, playing with the tail of the onesie between his fingers.   
  
"I am." There it was, followed by a chuckle. His boyfriend was certainly something else. "But it doesn't mean this has to be my end." He added. “A true love kitten kiss can still save my life." He peeked again under his arm before staying still and playing dead.   
  
"And what if there's no one around here who's willing to do it?" Kenma asked softly, yet he crawled next to him and let half of his body fall on top of the taller boy.   
  
"Well, I'll just have to wait and hope for the best." Kuroo answered, more quietly now, and smiled with his eyes still closed, which made a dimple appear on his right cheek.   
  
Kenma smiled too and took his time to study him, as if he was thinking about his options. He put away his wild black hair with his fingers so he could admire his face. He was handsome, he thought, as with the tip of his fingers he gently caressed his crooked nose, his cheekbones, his strong jaw… Meanwhile Kuroo stayed where he was, relaxing under his touch.   
  
When Kuroo least expected it, Kenma leaned in and kissed him, softly. He felt his boyfriend arms moving to hold him around his waist and pulling him closer, making it last longer.    
  
"I might die again from that." He whispered when they parted. "My kitten, my hero. Thanks for saving me." He was looking at Kenma with so much fondness that it made him feel a little overwhelmed. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, to hide his blush. After all this time, he still could do that to him.    
  
Kuroo hummed and started to play with his bicolor hair and the ears of the hood of the onesie. "Seriously, you look so cute. So _purrfect_..."    
  
“Keiji might put up with that with Bokuto but I’m not going to.” Kenma replied with a deadpan look. "There's one for you too if you want it." He added, shyly. He wouldn't say it out loud but he wanted to see Kuroo with the onesie too.    
  
He wouldn't have to insist because his eyes shined with excitement as soon as he heard it. "Of course I want it! Yes, matching clothes! Where is it?"   
  
Kuroo with the onesie looked as a big child who had received the best present ever. He followed Kenma around trying to lick him while he run away from him because "it's what cats do" till they both got tired and flopped on the kotatsu. Then, he made sure he took plenty of pictures of the two of them, even managing to get one with Kenma and him acting like kittens, and he took no time to show them to his bro Bokuto when he received from him the ones of Akaashi and him with owl onesies.    
  
"So you and Akaashi planned this, uh?" He smirked and looked down to Kenma, who was lying with his head on his lap and was playing again with the Nintendo.   
  
He shrugged and continued playing, until his character received a final blow that killed him and he groaned, exasperated.   
  
"That hard?" Kuroo asked. "Maybe you should take a rest and eat something. I noticed, you know?" Here it was, the scolding.   
  
Kenma looked up at him and pouted, sometimes he could get away with it by doing that. And it seemed that the cat onesie added some effect because Kuroo looked away with a groan.   
  
"I'm not strong enough for this. Yeah, do whatever, just give my poor heart a rest."   
  
In the end, they did have dinner, some pizza Kuroo ordered. After that, Kenma went back to his game, comfortably accommodated between Kuroo's long legs while he watched him play over his shoulder. After some more trying with no results, Kuroo was the one who pointed out which might be the weak spot of the final boss. Kenma sometimes forgot that he must knew almost as much as him of video games because all of the time he spent watching him.    
  
And he was right. With that new strategy, it was an easy fight and he beated the monster in no time. "Oh, yeah! You did it! You are the best, Kitten!" Kuroo cheered, holding him close against him.   
  
_ You are the best _ , Kenma thought to himself, giving Kuroo a look full of adoration now that he was not paying attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo calling Kenma "kitten" as an everyday thing is my jam *clutches heart*


End file.
